Chez Young
Wife of Morris Young who works in the civil service and sister of Catherine Young and Josiah Young. Early Life Born in London, Chez had a difficulty up bringing as she was raised by her single mother after her father ran out on the family. She was also the eldest out of her siblings Catherine and Josiah who also lived in the same household. Chez didn't do great in school but managed to get into the civil service and work really hard and well there. Whilst there she meets up and end up marrying Morris Young. To start out married life they move to Grasmere Valley and live their as they both get jobs working for the government. She also soon gets another job working as a secretary in the Town Hall of Grasmere Valley which causes for her to work closely with Sam Bishop and James Dontos. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Both Morris and Chez are among those who are living in Grasmere Valley before the beginning of Volume 1 and are among the list of inhabitants for the first volumes having already settled in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime She is on the cruise around the the world which the entire town are on after getting money from Aggy Nickels will which she had donated it to the town. She also managed to make Mr Gerrow laugh which is a great achievement! The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Whilst returning from watching a taping of her favourite soap at Elysian Fields getting presents with her husband she gets hit on by the likes of Larry Lothario. She subtly rejects his advances as she indicates she has a husband causing or and her husband Morris to beat up Larry not impressed on him hitting on his wife. Volume 6 She is seen at the town hall working as a secretary when Rachel Red, bursts in demanding to see Sam Bishop, hoping he can stop the Tontine which her husband John Red was murdered for and that the money as compensation for her loss will go to her. Volume 10 Before they go to the games night in Grasmere Valley's Town Hall and play Mafia they are almost run off the road by a mysterious car being driven by 5 unidentifiable people. Chez and Morris's relationship has been strained mainly due to Morris's temper which has always scared Chez. It seems however the incident has brought the two who were drifting apart a lot closer together. Chez is among the first victims during the Mafia game along with Adam Genesis, Marge, Joan Hickey and Abigail. Morris believes Larry Lothario who had hit on Chez in the past is among the Mafia and votes for the guy who he detests. He is among those found guilty and is out of the game. He reveals however he is not part of the Mafia. Volume 19 Her sister Catherine and brother Josiah move in with the other to in order to live. Catherine with her presence causes a great stir with her personality. Volume 20 Chez and Morris are nominated for most likely couple to end up in divorce at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. However the couple that won was Pamela Thornton and David Thornton. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Catherine is talking Chez about the possibility that Andrea Fullow may be buying the prison to release the prisoner who she feels are innocent free. Both of them are very worried by this and when they hear the news report that this is indeed what's happening they are very concerned. #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Chez is seen at Ze Pub very concerned that the prisoners may come and get her. Things aren't made better when in the girls toilet they hear knocking sounds freaking out many including Chez as they believe it is the prisoners. It turns out to be Marge trying to get out of the toilet. #113 Tale of Luther Martin Chez is at the town's hall meeting which James Dontos called originally to try and comfort everyone about the situation but after Luther Martin leaked information about the town on his website which the prisoners would get a hold, everyone including Chez is terrified by this prospect. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 5 When the Prime Minister Comes to Town When Sam Bishop is going to the Prescot house, Chez Young is accompanying Sam during the visit. Season 2 Episode 2 Bigotries Coming to Town She is seen accompanying Sam Bishop who is worrying about the Ebola crisis, when Jon Stewart comes to town when he declares he is doing a segment on the town which turns out to be a hit piece for his show. Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 3 Episode 6 The Rap Controversy Chez is in audience during Devon's rap battle with Drake.